Talk:M27
Untitled The M27 is an IAR, or Infantry Assault Rifle, and while it is an assault rifle, it fills the role of a Light Machine gun as it is used to suppress targets all while staying as mobile as a regular soldier. In-game it is an LMG. Think of it like the Stoner from Black Ops 1. At least someone knows what it really is and technically it only fills the SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) role for the Marines it is also not an LMG in game.Snipergod (talk) 23:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You're right, it is an assault rifle. I wish it was an LMG though, would've spiced up the category and left room for another assault rifle. So this is the only futuristic assault rifle that is most similiar to m4 or m16 ? Actully it's not the M27 IAR at all but the HK416. Look up Black ops 2 on IMFDB and you'll see how they show a real life M27 compared to the HK416. Treyarch really screwed up on the name of the weapon. 17:41, December 26, 2012 (UTC) They did it on purpose. The name used in the files is "hk416_mp", so they probably changed it because of copyright. 19:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) It looks like a bit of both so they probably couldn't decide. Doublekill10 (talk) 06:40, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I know I have been...we'll say 'politely requested' not to write about the M27 being an IAR etc but can I mention that it is the only mis-classified gun in the series. Doublekill10 (talk) 20:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :No. One, because that's still IRL, and two because it's wrong, since the real equivalent to the AK-74u isn't a Submachine gun like the in-game weapon is. 20:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, the AK-74U doesn't exist... :::Doublekill10 (talk) 20:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Raven is referring to the AKS-74u, which the AK-74u is based on. And he's correct, it's an assault rifle carbine. We don't mention the fact that the AK-74u is an assault rifle in real life because it breaches COD:IRL so we're not going to mention anything about the M27 IAR in real life. 20:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::A) I never mentioned anything about putting it in the article and B) evidence for this? :::::::A) "can I mention that it is the only mis-classified gun in the series." - that's real-life info. As far as the CoD universe is concerned, it's classified properly. B) Evidence for what? 20:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Because the AK-74u doesn't exist I could say that the real-life equivelant is the KH2002 if I wanted. :::::::::Doublekill10 (talk) 06:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Discharge of round at beginning of game? The round that exits the chamber would be a spare if a tactical reload was being performed but it isn't, so why? Doublekill10 (talk) 06:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) MERGE THE M27'S Please merge M27 and M27 IAR! They are the same thing... one has a dru mag, one does not... are people just too lazy to say "In ghosts, the M27 returns as an LMG"?76trombones2 (talk) 01:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Just because the names are the same (or similar), doesn't mean both have the same weapon class. Both the AUG and the AUG-HBAR are LMGs, but have different traits, so it would be silly to have the M27's page and the M27 IAR merged. It would make no sense. JUst saying,b ut still... "Rainbow Dash"----'"Derp."' 19:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Different traits? Such as both only having different Mag Type, name, sights, and designation? Other than that, the M27 and The M27 IAR ar the same thing, only one has a different name and a Beta C-mag.22:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC)76trombones2 (talk)